Journey To Improve: Diamond & Pearl
by Corda Dracon
Summary: What would happen if Ash was reborn in another dimension in the Pokémon world. With only the knowledge of all his battles. How would things play out. Would certain events play out different or not. What would happen to his original Pokémon that he have during Hoopa and the clash of ages would they be change and will Ash gain a different team. Let's find out. An Ash x Lillie story.


**Hey soldiers, this is going to be a Pokémon story. Now in this story, if you watch the Pokémon movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages were during the near ending were Ash and Hoopa gets trap. Ash gets sent to a different dimension of the same Pokémon universe were Ash starts and lives in the Sinnoh region. Now there will be a different version of this but that won't come out till this story is finish. Now Ash will only have his memories of him battling and that is it so think of all Ashes battles in his memories. Also, Ash will look like the Ash from the Pokémon movie: Power of Us. As for the relationship, it's going to be Aureliashipping. Also if you watch Hoopa and the Clash of Ages you'll know what I'm talking about if not go watch it on. Now the prologue is the only chapter that has 868 words, after this I'm thinking of having 1,200 words per for disclaimer I don't own Pokémon just this story.**

''Normal speech" **  
**

**_Pokedex Speech  
_**_  
''Thoughts"_

_Telepathy  
_

* * *

There are three trainers in the Sinnoh region that are about to start their Pokémon journey. Each trainer got to choose the Sinnoh starter region Pokémon. These creatures are called Pocket Monsters or know as their other name Pokémon. You see every twelve-year-old boy or girl starts there journey in the Sinnoh region, each region have different age sets Kanto and Johto starts at ten years old, Hoenn eleven years old, and Sinnoh starts at twelve years old, Unova 13, Kalos, Aloala, and Galar starts at fourteen years old. And every region has a set of three different types of starters each region haves a Fire, Water, and Grass-type starter that a trainer must choose one. Now for Sinnoh the three starters are (1)Chimchar the Chimp Pokémon is the fire starter, (2)Piplup the Penguin Pokémon is the water starter, and the last starter is Turtwig the Tiny leaf Pokémon is the grass starter. Every region has eight gym leaders, Elite fours, and a Champion. The Sinnoh gym leaders are (1)Roark Hyouta(rock gym), (2) Gardenia Natane(grass gym), (3)Maylene Sumono(fighting gym), (4)Crasher Wake(water gym), (5)Fantina Melissa(ghost gym), (6)Byron Tougan(steel gym), (7)Candice Suzuna(ice gym), (8)Valknor Denzi(electric gym). The Sinnoh elite four and champion is (1)Aron Ryou(bug elite), (2)Bertha Kikuno(ground elite), (3)Flint Oba(fire elite), (4)Lucian Goyo(psychic elite), and (5)Cynthia Shiron(Various champion).

The first trainer is a person name Ashton Satoshi Ketchum or knows to his friends Ash Ketchum. Ash is a 12 year old boy that plans to become enter and win the Master Tournament. Ash Ketchum has black hair(think of red's hairstyle from Pokémon Origins) and brown eyes. He wears a black and gold logo cap(think of the cap from Power of Us but black and gold logo), an unzipped black vest with gold outline, black gloves, dark blue pants, black and gold sneakers. Ash originates from Kanto, Pallet Town but he moves to Sinnoh, Sandgem Town when his mother was an offer to become an assistant of Professor Rowan when he was seven years old, and when his journey comes he plans to go alone. He studies Pokémon battles and coordinators technique and when the day comes to get his first Pokémon he'll use his custom moves he thought up like the shielding move(from the Anime), even though he didn't tell anyone of his ides for custom moves, because he wants it to be a surprise. Ash plans to get the starter Chimchar.

The second trainer is a person name Dawn Hera Ayako or knows to her friends Dawn Ayako. Like Ash, Dawn here is a 12-year-old girl that plans to defeat her mother in a Coordinator. Dawn Ayako has blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a v-neck black mini-dress with a white blouse underneath, red scarf, gold hair-clips, pink skirt, a pink beanie with a Pokeball design in it, black knee-high socks, a yellow bag, and pink short boots. Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town her whole life and is friends with Ash. She plans to go alone. Like Ash, she just studies Coordinators' moves and techniques. she plans to get the starter Piplup.

The third and final trainer is a person name Paul Alex Reiji or know to his friend Paul Reiji. Like Ash, Paul lives in Sinnoh but in Veilstone City and plans to enter and win the Master Tournament, which makes Ash and Paul rivals. Paul has purple hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a purple jacket with navy blue sleeves, a blue undershirt, dark purple pants, and purple and navy sneakers with white soles. He lives in Veilstone city his whole life with his brother Reggie. Like Ash, he studies just Pokémon battles and techniques. He like Ash and Dawn plans to go alone. He plans to get the starter Turtwig.

Now welcome to the Pokémon world. Let's begin your journey with Ash Ketchum.


End file.
